


Fast Asleep

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat, fluff month, half reveal, kissy kissy, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 12, mon coeur, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 12 || Mon Coeur || Marinette pretends to be asleep after a movie night with Chat Noir so she doesn't have to climb up her latter. Secrets are revealed when he says some tender words to what he thinks is a sleeping Marinette.





	Fast Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another one I wrote at 3 am, I just have a great sleep schedule don't I. Technically, I wrote this early in the day on the day of this prompt but I'm going to be in San Francisco for most of the day and would rather have it written early than late. I also would like to refer back to the fic from yesterday because I'm still laughing over that "dadrien origin story" tag and I'm not even sorry about it.
> 
> On another note, I've been listening to all the Dodie songs I have on loop for hours. Please listen to this beautiful woman if you haven't yet!!!!

Too sleepy to move after her and Chat Noir’s movie, Marinette pretended to be fast asleep. It was something she’d done many times as a child and it had always worked then. Apparently, the tactic didn’t stop working with age because Chat scooped her up from the chaise after she heard the click of her laptop closing.

He somehow got her up the ladder to her bed while carrying her princess style. Marinette had to admit, the cat boy had some skill. Chat pulled her covers up around her shoulders and Marinette felt him rest a hand on her cheek. “Goodnight, mon coeur.” His lips pressed to her forehead, staying there for longer than would be strictly platonic.

Marinette could hear her heart pounding in her ears and feel her face heat up. By the way Chat stiffened when he pulled away, he could see the red painted across her cheeks. “P-princess, please tell me you’re sleeping.” Slowly peeking one eye open, Marinette saw the utter mortification contour Chat’s features. “Oh, no. Marinette, I’m sorry, I thought you were sleeping. You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“You thinking I was asleep was kind of the point kitty.” Chat buried his head in his hands, groaning. Marinette sat up on her knees in front of him so she would be closer to his face. “Hey.” She pulled his hands away from his face when he didn’t on his own, keeping them held in her own. “Hey, Chat, I wasn’t expecting this but you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Chat groaned again and tilted his head back towards the ceiling. “I have everything to be embarrassed about since, you know, I just accidentally confessed my love to you.” Marinette felt her face burn brighter, wanting to squeal in delight.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I love you too.” His head snapped down, eyes wide. Marinette had to pull one of her hands from his and put it over her mouth to stifle the giggle that tried to come out over his reaction.

“R-really?” She nodded. “A-and this isn’t just one of those hyper-realistic dreams I have sometimes?” Marinette smirked, reaching out and pulling his face to her in a deep kiss, proving he wasn’t dreaming.  
Surfacing for air, Marinette felt her heart glow at the completely infatuated look on Chat’s face as he looked at her. His voice was breathy. “Wow, you should pretend to be asleep more often. How long have you felt this way Princess?”

Marinette laughed. “It’s been a few months since I realized my feelings. Honestly, I’m just glad I didn’t start getting tongue tied around you like I did when I was crushing on Adrien Agreste.”

Chat made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. “Wh-what? You had a crush on Adrien?” The astonishment on Chat’s face confused Marinette.

She looked at him skeptically. “Yeah, I was pretty crazy for him. Even had a small picture collage above my computer. Don’t worry though, I have my eye on a different blond boy.” Marinette winked.

“Okay, well, um, you’re not completely over him, right?” Chat’s hand came up to rub at the back on his neck, looking sheepish. Marinette’s brows drew together.

“Why would you want me to still have a crush on him? It’s not like you’re Adrien.” When Chat’s hand stayed fused to the back of his neck, Marinette gasped. “No way am I this lucky. There’s no way you’re Adrien.”

He chuckled nervously. “Um, I, uh, guess you’re that lucky.” Judging by Chat’s little yelp, he was not expecting it when Marinette pulled him onto the bed to kiss him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
